


Fireworks

by Mileventrash1983



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: And they make that love known, F/M, So much mileven fluff, bonfire night got me in my feels what can I say, honestly this is shameless fluff, jopper if you really squint, mike and el are really in love, minor Lumax but it is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileventrash1983/pseuds/Mileventrash1983
Summary: Fireworks mean a lot to Mike and El





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry that I haven’t posted in a hella long time I literally have not had any inspiration, but fireworks really gave me those mileven vibes and so this sort of wrote itself

The first time El sees fireworks she’s fourteen years old 

She’s sitting on the grass by lovers lake, Mike’s hand gripping hers tightly and she could swear that there is nothing she has ever wanted more than this. It’s a warm July evening with the air tinted with the scent of grass and remnants of summer heat. The fireworks are about to start and the whole party has been telling her for months how amazing they are, explosions of colour in the sky, she can’t even imagine it. Suddenly she hears something whistle and she looks up into the sky to see a small silver light fly into the sky and then exploding into an umbrella of colours, reflecting in the still waters like a mirror

She can’t believe what she’s seeing, and honestly she’s convinced that she’s never seen this many colours in her life.

Mike however isn’t watching the fireworks, how could he when the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his life is staring wide-eyed into the sky, her eyes shining with colourful reflections. At that moment there is really nothing else he can say, and he leans down close enough so only she can hear 

‘I love you’

And while he turns his view back up to the sky, in his peripheral vision he can see the slight tears forming in her eyes, and he feels the way her hand tightens her grip on his.

‘I love you more’

 

The next time she sees fireworks is her 16th birthday, which happens to fall in February. It had snowed a lot that winter and the clearing outside the cabin was covered in a white blanket, the trees coated in a dusting of white snow like a postcard.

As soon as hopper had asked her what she wanted to do for this birthday, her automatic response was fireworks, and so hopper, being the man he is was Adamant to make this a reality.

If if he had no ideas how to coordinate a fireworks show, or where to buy fireworks, or how to light them. The best way to learn is through doing right?

Apparently not because he managed to set off about two before they seem to stop working all together, to the amusement of the kids and Joyce. For a moment he feels guilty that he couldn’t give el the birthday she wanted, because she deserved the perfect birthday. These feeling dissipate however the moment he turns to see mike and el sharing the most innocent kiss he has ever seen under a snow covered tree, and while he will make sure to tease her about it later, he has to admit that they are pretty damn cute.

 

She has a bonfire with the party the summer after senior year, and they walk to the junkyard lugging a selection of fireworks, and a couple of bottles of beer, provided to them by Steve. They set it all down and sit on blankets, roasting marshmallows, and then chasing each other around with said marshmallows, while el and mike sit on the ground, exchanging slightly less innocent kisses, to the dismay of their friends.

It completely dark by the time they get around to lighting the fireworks, the junkyard lit only by the small fire that they have made. Everyone takes their seats on their blankets, Max tucked under Lucas’ arm, El and Mike staring into each other’s eyes, you know their normal position. Will and Dustin are handling the fireworks, and as soon as they set them off the sky illuminates with colours once again.

And it’s just as amazing as she remembers.

For mike however, that say day is significant for a different reason

Because that is the day that mike wheeler decides that he is going to marry El Hopper

He doesn’t know when, and he certainly doesn’t know how he is going to ask her, but one day they will have a wedding and at that wedding there will be fireworks

 

 

And there are, there are so many, burst after burst, and mike never wants them to stop because of the way they make El’s eyes shine, with every colour he can imagine, and the way her eyes widen when they look at him.

Him, who was once the biggest nerd ever to grace the halls of Hawkins middle, is now marrying the most beautiful, and powerful and amazing girl he has ever met, and he is convinced that he is the luckiest guy on the planet.

They kiss, and the explosions in the sky don’t even begin to represent how he feels inside, every noise is drowned out, from the cheering of the crowd and even the rustle of the grass, because all he can hear and see and think about is her, and she feels the same because they are unable to tear their eyes from each other.

And so when their six year old daughter asks her parents why they love fireworks so much, the only response they can give is to smile to each other and tell her that fireworks were the beginning of everything they are, and hopefully the ending of everything they will be, and that one day she will find someone, whoever they may be, who will be her fireworks.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, also feel free to give me any things you would like me to write about, becuase i’m always down for suggestions


End file.
